Janji
by keindahaha
Summary: Janji harus ditepati. Ya kan? One-shot yang terinspirasi dari episode terakhir Charlotte. Ditulis dengan linangan air mata. Bisa jadi lanjutan fic sebelumnya : Wish You Were Here [SPOILER ALERT]


**Janji**

A Charlotte (Anime) Fanfiction

 **By : keindahaha**

DISCLAIMER : I do not own Charlotte

A/N : Aku menulis ini sambil masih berlinangan air mata sehabis nonton episode terakhir. Hiks…

* * *

 _"Kalau begitu aku akan bilang, aku akan menunggumu." Kataku._

 _"Menunggu untuk apa?" Katanya._

 _"Aku akan menunggumu untuk kamu berhasil menyelamatkan semua pemilik kekuatan di dunia ini. Setelah itu kita baru bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih."_

 _"Kau terlalu menganggap kuat kekuatanku ini…"_

 _"Itulah mengapa. Kalau kamu lakukan ini, aku pasti akan menganggap Otosaka Yuu sebagai orang yang sangat berharga bagiku."_

 _"Terdengar menarik." Katanya sambil menarik alisnya._

 _"Sudahkah itu menaikkan motivasimu?"_

 _"Yeah. Bahkan secara tiba-tiba." Katanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya sendiri._

 _"Kalau begitu berjanjilah padaku. Kamu pasti akan kembali dan kita pasti akan bertemu kembali." Aku menyodorkan kelingkingku walaupun aku merasa hal ini agak kekanak-kanakan._

 _"Ya, aku pasti akan kembali…" Katanya sambil mengaitkan kelingkingnya sebagai tanda janji yang tak akan pernah putus. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara yang makin lama makin memekakan telinga._

* * *

"RIING… RIIIING…" Telepon genggamku berdering kencang hingga membangunkanku dari tidur.

Lagi-lagi mimpi itu kembali membayang-bayangiku. Mimpi yang tak kunjung berhenti tentang janjiku dengan laki-laki itu. Dua tahun. Sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak kepergian laki-laki itu. Aku merasakan dadaku sesak saat mengingat laki-laki itu pergi untuk menjalankan misinya.

"RIIIIING… RIIIIIIING…." Telepon genggamku masih berdering hingga memekakan telinga.

Aku segera meraih ponselku dan mengangkat telepon itu.

"Nao-chan? Ini Shunusuke." Pria di seberang telepon berkata.

"Ya, ada apa? Butuh bantuan?" Tanyaku.

"Maaf, Nao-chan menelponmu jam dua pagi seperti ini." Saat dia bilang seperti itu aku langsung melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul dua lewat lima menit.

"Aku punya kabar yang baik." Lanjutnya. Aku dapat mendengar suaranya mulai terisak.

"Ada apa?"

"Yuu… Dia… Berhasil…"

Seketika aku merasakan waktu berhenti. Jam dindingku berhenti berdetak dan aku tak bergerak. Telepon genggamku jatuh seketika ke lautan karpet yang melapisi lantai kamarku. Aku merasakan jantungku berhenti seketika. Yuu… Dia berhasil… Dan dalam waktu dekat akan kembali menepati janjinya denganku.

Dengan cepat aku kembali meraih telepon genggamku tak peduli dengan air mata yang mulai membanjiri wajahku. Kudengar di seberang telepon mulai bertanya-tanya tentang keberadaanku.

"Ya… Shunusuke? Aku masih di sini."

"Aku akan mengantarkan Yuu ke rumah sakit dimana kakakmu dirawat sekarang." Katanya.

"Apakah kau keberatan jika aku datang?" tanyaku padanya.

* * *

Aku mengemasi barang-barang keperluan sehari-hari. Pakaian hingga seragam aku jejalkan ke sebuah tas besar. Tak tahu mengapa aku ingin berada di sisinya saat Yuu terbangun. Kemudian aku mengambil sebuah music player yang dia mintaku untuk terus menjaganya. Sama seperti yang kulakukan dua tahun yang lalu dengan music player itu. Aku menjadikan music player itu penghubung diriku dan dirinya. Saat kuteringat janji kita berdua, aku selalu akan memakai headset music player itu dan mendengarkan apapun musik yang secara acak terputar. Aku tahu Yuu menambahkan beberapa lagu ke dalam music player itu, namun aku tidak pernah menghapusnya karena kutahu lagu-lagu tersebut juga pesan-pesan yang ingin disampaikan oleh Yuu.

Apakah Yuu masih menyimpan kartu pengingat dariku? Seketika pemikiran itu muncul dari otakku. Aku membuatkan Yuu kartu-kartu berisikan terjemahan Jepang-Inggris yang akan berguna untuk perjalanannya mengambil seluruh kekuatan di dunia ini. Bagaimana keadaan kartu itu sekarang? Apakah itu berguna baginya?

Apakah Yuu masih ingat dengan janjinya?

Seketika aku berubah resah. Aku tahu misinya sangat berat, mengambil kekuatan di seluruh dunia. Aku akan sangat bangga dengannya jika dia berhasil kembali dengan waras. Jika dia berhasil menguasai ribuan, tidak, jutaan kekuatan, apakah dia tidak akan menjadi gila? Apalagi dia hanyalah iblis yang suka menyontek. Ini semua sangat tidak pasti. Perasaanku mulai tercampur aduk. Kesenangan karena Yuu berhasil mengemban misinya dan ketakutan akan Yuu yang tidak seperti dahulu lagi. Aku tak bisa duduk tenang lagi di bis yang sedang melaju kencang. Ada rasa penasaran dan ada rasa ketakutan dengan keadaan Yuu sekarang. Sekarang aku hanya bisa berdoa untuk keselamatannya.

Sampainya ku di rumah sakit, aku dapat melihat Yuu yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri dengan luka-luka bekas tembakan di sana-sini namun aku masih dapat melihat dadanya bergerak naik dan turun, tanda bahwa dia masih bernafas.

"Semua… Telah berakhir… Aku harus kembali…" Aku dapat mendengar gumaman Yuu yang diulang berkali-kali secara tidak sadar. Di dalam genggamannya aku melihat sesuatu yang sangat familier. Kartu pengingat yang kuberikan kepadanya dua tahun yang lalu. Keadaannya sudah sangat usang dan tulisannya sudah mulai luntur. Selama ini Yuu terus menyimpannya. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dengan air mata yang mengalir dengan derasnya.

* * *

Selama beberapa hari aku terus berada di sampingnya. Aku ingin memastikan bahwa saat dia terbangun, aku akan ada di sampingnya menyambutnya dengan sepenuh hati. Setiap sepulang sekolah aku langsung bergegas ke rumah sakit ini dan duduk di samping Yuu sambil membaca sebuah buku dan mendengarkan music player yang telah kujaga selama dua tahun ini. Kubiarkan jendela kamar ini terbuka lebar agar udara segar dapat masuk secara bebas.

"Uh… Uuuh…" Aku mendengar suara Yuu yang lirih. Aku menaikkan pandanganku dari buku dan melihat Yuu yang mulai sadarkan diri.

"Kau akhirnya bangun juga?" Kataku padanya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya untuk menghadapku.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya. Kamu telah menepati janji kita." Wajahnya terlihat bingung saat kumengatakannya.

Aku membantunya untuk duduk nyaman. Aku tahu itu masih menyakitkan apalagi setelah operasi dan penjahitan.

"Hidupmu tidak dalam bahaya. Tapi tetap saja, kamu harus istirahat yang banyak." Kataku padanya.

"Ooh…" Dia hanya menjawab seperti itu.

"Omong-omong, siapa kamu?"

Saat Yuu melontarkan pertanyaan itu dadaku berubah sesak. Tidak. Dia lupa siapa diriku.

"Jadi, begitu. Tentu saja, ini dapat dimengerti. Karena kamu mengambil ribuan, tidak, jutaan kekuatan, stress yang dirasakan oleh otakmu pasti sangat besar. Bahkan ini sebuah keajaiban kalau kamu masih dapat berbicara. " Kataku padanya.

"Aku… Aku kekasihmu." Lanjutku dengan mantap.

"Kekasih? Walaupun aku tak mengenalmu sama sekali?" Kata-katanya menusuk hatiku. Sakit.

"Itu… Menyakitkan… Lebih dari yang kuduga…" kataku. Aku dapat mendengar perkataanku mulai termakan kesedihan.

"Apa aku membuatmu sedih?" Tanyanya.

" kita pernah sekelas, menjalankan hidup SMA bersama di OSIS, dan sebelum kamu pergi, kamu berjanji bahwa kita akan menjadi sepasang sekasih." Kataku.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa mengingat apapun." Dia kemudian melihat kartu pengingat buatanku.

"Aku yang membuat itu. Jadi kamu berpegang pada itu sampai akhir. Apa itu berguna?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Kamu yang membuat ini?"

"Yap."

"Bagiku, ini seperti jimat keberuntungan. Ini adalah satu-satunya yang tidak bisa berpisah denganku. Walaupun sudah usang dan setengah robek." Saat dia mengatakan itu, ada sesuatu dihatiku yang terlepas lega. Aku merasakan air mataku mulai tak terbendung lagi.

"Terima kasih." Air mataku mulai tumpah meruah ke wajahku.

"Jika kamu berhasil kembali seperti ini karena itu,aku sangat bahagia." Aku sudah tak peduli dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

"Apa aku membuatmu sedih lagi?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya senang. Itu saja."

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti. Tapi berhentilah menangis." Aku merasakan tangannya yang hangat menyentuh tanganku.

"Itu mustahil." Aku meraih tangannya dan menggenggam erat tangannya seperti takkan pernah kulepaskan.

"Otosaka Yuu-kun… Selamat datang kembali…"


End file.
